Random Plaza Level
Random Plaza is the first level the you go to on Random-ness Wiki:Battle to Beiber. Beginning After Justin Beiber plots to take over the world he pays a visit to Meap,Chocola Choa,Selena Gomez and Buzz Lightyear and kidnaps them and stores them in his giant evil lair,later while Kh2cool is watching TV a program is interuppted saying that Meap,Chocola Choa,Selena Gomez and Buzz Lightyear are all missing.Kh2cool does some investigating and finds out the Justin Beiber is behind all of it so he headed to the Random-ness Plaza to explain it to his friends. Unlockable Characters *Faves3000 *Mochlum *Tornadospeed *Compleinscreator00 *Gray Pea Shooter *Awesomecartoonfan01 *J.Severe every user from Random-ness wiki. Missions ''1:The Gathering'' Playable Character:'Kh2cool ''Kh2cool has to gather everyone up to warn about Justin Beiber but must look around the Random-ness plaza first. '''2:Protect Him Playable Character:Ccs and Cream Kh2cool tells 4 of his friends about what Justin Beiber is doing,but first he has to find out where he's hiding in order to do that he must download a map of the places Justin Beiber was likley to visit.But while that happens some Spy-Bots Justin Beiber sent out to keep an eye on us are trying to attack Kh2cool while he's downloading a map on his laptop so its up to Ccs and Cream to protect him. '3':Wipe Out Playable Characters:Kh2cool,Alternate Phineas,MarioPhineas76 Justin Beiber is also hiding camera's everywhere to keep an eye on us so he can send security on us for messing with his evil plans,so the gang must destory the camera's first. '4':Flight Away Playable Character:Kh2cool's RC chopper Justin Beiber won't stop until we are defeated so he is sending torpedo's all the way from his evil lair to the Random-ness Plaza,Everyone has forgotten how to use their abilities they've gained in previous games so Kh2cool uses his RC Chopper made by Phineas and Ferb to destory the torpedo's in the sky. '5':Drastic Measures Playable Characters:Kh2cool and Mariophineas76 Justin Beiber sent out his giant robot to destory the gang but they will get ready for their battle,but first Kh2cool and Mariophineas76 will need to launch themselves into the sky to destory the rest of the charging torpedo's while Alternate Phineas and CCs and Cream defeat the giant robot. '6':Operation Robot Eliminate Playable Characters:Kh2cool Boss:Giant Robot Alternate Phineas and CCs and Cream's plan on defeating the giant robot backfires whenever the robot turns really giant that not even a super hero could defeat it,but Kh2cool knows that its what he has to do in order to stop Justin Beiber no matter what. Ending The giant robot falls down on the ground and explodes,luckily with Kh2cool escaping before the robot exploding.Kh2cool tells the gang that Justin Beiber is really up to no good this time and he has to be stopped so every user on random-ness wiki team up to defeat Justin Beiber,the next day the gang is ready for their adventure and Mochlum turns on the random-ness wiki van and transforms it into a space ship,then Kh2cool puts the map next to him and flies the ship the Mushroom Kingdom. Trivia *This was a location in Random-ness wiki RPG also. Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Video Games